bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The End of Silliness?
The End of Silliness?, also known as Silly Sing-Along 2, is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales and the second sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Madame Blueberry. Plot/Synopsis Sometime after the previous episode (Madame Blueberry) in which Archibald Asparagus had cancelled Silly Songs with Larry, Larry, having detoured to Jimmy's ice cream parlor on a stormy night, is in a state of depression over the new change, and gives himself an ice cream headache after drowning his sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Jimmy is washing some plates. After flashing back to the events during and after "The Song of the Cebú," Larry begins to toss and turn in great stress, which gives Jimmy no choice but to sedate him as the scene cuts off. As the scene returns, Jimmy is able to snap Larry out of his stress after sedating him and asks if he's okay. Larry replies such and tells Jimmy to press G7, explaining how he was performing "The Song of the Cebú" when things went awry. At the end of the song, Jimmy laughs, finding the song funny, but Larry's angry stare quickly puts him off of laughing any more. After Larry tells him it wasn't his fault that Photo Hut had mixed up his slides, Jimmy assures him messing up on one song isn't the end of the world. Soon after, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and red hair, walks in. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Jimmy then tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons on it. As he returns to service the man and woman who just entered, the jukebox plays some more songs. Larry is now more down than ever, singing "It Isn't Any Trouble to Just S-M-I-L-E" while sobbing, which Jimmy admits seems to be a result of choosing the wrong song. The mysterious man is at first stern but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Larry feels. Jimmy plays more songs on the jukebox and is amused by them, however, Larry is still unhappy. When Jimmy wants to know why Larry is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Larry is surprised, but also furious, that Archibald has appeared. Archibald approaches the jukebox and brings up the previous episode's song, including the part that saw Archibald declare "Silly Songs with Larry" to be cancelled, which horrifies Larry. Jimmy becomes shocked and appalled at Archibald's treatment of Larry and says that he too would feel the same way if someone took his songs away. Archibald attempts to explain himself, saying that he believed he was acting in the public's best interest, while Jimmy can only give him a rather scornful look. Archibald opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him and reveals a petition that 167,512 fans had posted, asking that "Silly Songs with Larry" be brought back and that Archibald forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebú" incident. Archibald hops on the counter and elaborates that the silliness is just beginning, before fainting. Picking himself back up, he tells Larry not to be too silly. Larry is finally cheered up as he plays a new silly song on the jukebox. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *The Scallions *Phil Winklestein *Junior Asparagus *Bob the Tomato *Pa Grape *Harry the Penguin *Pregnant Cat *Ted the Bear Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *''Silly Songs with Larry: The Song of the Cebú (from: ''Josh and the Big Wall!) *The Promised Land (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Good Morning George (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) *Thankfulness Song (from: Madame Blueberry) *Keep Walking (from: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Big Things Too (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Stuff-Mart Rap (from: Madame Blueberry) *''Love Songs with Mr. Lunt'': His Cheeseburger (from: Madame Blueberry) *''Silly Songs with Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Home media *It was first released November 24th, 1998 by Word Entertainment. On May 23rd, 2000, Lyrick Studios and Word Entertainment reprinted it. In 2007, it was released on DVD. Fun Facts Explanations *This episode is based on "The Song of the Cebú" incident that happened in Josh and the Big Wall!. *A waffle cone is ice cream in a waffle cone. *A push-up is a frozen yogurt (usually orange flavoured) in a small tube with a stick. You push the treat with a stick. Trivia *This is the only episode rendered in SoftImage to have a Big "NO!", as well as the first episode to use rain effects. *This marks the first instance Moose Lake is mentioned and would become a later running gag in the series. *The font used for the sing-along words is Hotsy Totsy. *Jimmy calls Larry "Mister". *The pattern used on Larry's ice pack is the same pattern used on the cover to the 1998 release of Rack, Shack and Benny called "Nezzer's Clock" except a different colour. *One of the end credits states: "No Animals were injured during the filming of this song." *The first episode not to have the Stuff-Mart since it's debut appearance. *This is also the first time someone screamed a Big "NO!". **Larry's Big "NO!" later became a meme. *The suitcase was designed by Daniel Lopez. He actually wanted to put a machine gun as a joke, but the idea was declined. *The cow drawing on the cartons are probably done by Daniel as well, as they resemble his art style from the Cebú song. *This episode can be featured in Larry's Favorite Stories!. *Some clips are featured in the theme song, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and Josh and the Big Wall!. *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps will return in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend, God Made You Special, and If I Sang A Silly Song. *There were two scripts that were included on the DVD. They're both the same, except Jimmy was an ice cream bartender instead of a soda jerk and there was no scene between the "Thankfulness Song" and "Big Things Too" in the alternative one. *This marks Frankencelery's last appearance until Bob Lends a Helping Hand. *This was the last time the countertop is rendered in Softimage. *This is the last appearance of Scallion #1 without his new hairdo. *This is also the last episode to use the Book Antiqua font for the end credits, used since the first episode. *The Lyrick Studios VHS release changed the title card to say "The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs!". However, VHS Screener copies and the DVD release retained the original "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" title card from the Word Entertainment VHS release. *This show was first released on DVD in 2004 as part of The Complete Silly Song Collection. It was given a separate DVD release on September 18, 2007. *This got nominated for the 2000 Long Form Music Video of the Year by GMA Dove Award. *The episode was originally going to be released in Spring 1999 but was rescheduled back to November 1998. **Another hint of this was that the Veggie Gazette page on BigIdea.com stated that this was the 12th episode after what is now the following episode. *For a limited time upon the episode's release, calling 673-9050 would prompt the caller to dial a set of numbers. Dialling either one of the two combinations would play one of two songs: **5060: His Cheeseburger **5061: Love My Lips Remarks *The settings menu shows Larry with Barbara Manatee, even though that song's not in the DVD. *In the DVD-Rom section, it shows pictures from God Is Bigger and The Hairbrush Song, but those songs aren't on the video. *According to what may be the only edition of the Veggie Gazette on Big Idea's website, Larry had been in the parlour for hours and only talking "say-boo" when Jimmy tried to cheer him up. If that's the case, were there other customers at the parlor who left the establishment over being unable to put up with Larry? Wouldn't Jimmy have asked him to leave at some point as well? *Larry asks Jimmy if Scallions Two and Three got hurt in the song, even though 1. Jimmy wasn't in that episode, and 2. Larry was there watching them and should have known what happened. *The rain suddenly stops after Archibald opens his suitcase. *Larry seems more relieved that he got his segment back than that he was completely vindicated when Archibald made a scandal of himself by his wily attempt to cancel Larry's segment and introduce someone else in his place all over one silly mistake that, allegedly, wasn't even Larry's fault either. **Archibald stating in the episode before last that he's "gonna have to talk to Bob about this" would also raise a question of whether or not he and Bob were colluding to derail Larry's music career. If that's the case, they both should've gotten in trouble with the show or perhaps fired on the spot. It's unclear whether or not the incident forever stained Larry's relationship with either of the two, though it could be seen that it did. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Larry's seen without his tooth. Goofs *As the scene returns following the theme song, Jimmy and Larry are both seen clipping into their seats. *When Larry tells Jimmy to play G7, there's some black from the rain animation on Larry. *As Larry is explaining the messup on "The Song of the Cebú from "Josh and the Big Wall!" to Jimmy, his nose clips into the table. Inside References *The number G-7 could be referring either to the seventh episode of VeggieTales (excluding the ones between Dave and Larry-Boy since they don't include the countertop), or the seventh Silly Song in the entire series. (''See Real-World References) Real World-References *As stated by Mike Nawrocki, the opening scene of Jimmy's restaurant is a spoof of a painting with a similar scene called Nighthawks. *G7 was the button combination used in the 1998 film "Dirty Work". (See Inside References) *Foto Hut (Photo Hut) was a photography chain that started in 1972. Fast Forward *Jimmy's line, "Wanna talk about it?" would be echoed again. *On a similar note, Archibald would say "It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!" again. *Moose Lake would later be the location of the children's museum in Minnesota Cuke as well as the home of Mr. Lunt's cousin in Jonah. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Sing-Along Videos Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:In-house productions Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Lyrick Studios